


Drunk Fuck

by slasher88



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher88/pseuds/slasher88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Cavill meets a fan while at the gym. A few drinks leads to a quick fumble in a dark alley....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Fuck

I was working out in my local gym after work one night when I spotted an absolutely gorgeous hunk of a man, a perfect specimen of muscle.  
As I watched him, it dawned on me who he was; Henry Cavill – the new Superman.  
I couldn’t help myself. Abandoning self-restraint, I walked over to him and introduced myself as a fan.  
He smiled and shook my hand, his pearly white teeth shining brightly as we made first contact.  
“Henry” he replied to my introduction  
“Dan” 

We spoke for a good ten minutes before he received a call. His agent was cancelling an interview he had in the morning, freeing him up.  
I offered him a drink in a bar if he was interested. He accepted.  
Leaving the gym, we headed to the bar where we proceeded to drink ourselves into a new reality. We stumbled outside a few hours later and headed down an alleyway. While I was tipsy, Henry was bottled. He could barely stand, so I had my arm wrapped around his waist trying to hold him up. But he was a big guy, pure muscle so it was hard.  
Giggling like mad as we stumbled down the dirty lane, his left hand grazed my ass.  
“Sorry” he mumbled  
I returned the gesture, grabbing a handful of ass. He giggled again as we came to a stop in a doorway.  
“Like that huh?” I asked  
“mmhm” he mumbled, his head leaning back on the wall.

I leaned in and began kissing his neck, my hands traveling around his large waist to his big ass. He moaned lightly as my hands squeezed his ass through his tight dark jeans.  
He fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, until at last they popped open. I moved my hands inside and back to his ass. It was silky smooth, but hard at the same time. He groaned as my left finger rubbed up and down his hole, before I pushed it inside.

“Fuck” he mumbled  
I locked lips with him as his own hands went into my jeans and began stroking my hard 10 inch cock.  
“Ever been fucked superman?” I asked  
“mmm” he moaned

I pulled my hands out and spun him around. I kneeled down and yanked his jeans down to his knees and began rimming his sweet ass.  
“Oh fuck” he moaned as my tongue pushed in and out his hole  
His ass was glorious. His big bubble butt smothered me as I ate him out.  
I couldn’t stand it any longer; I stood and pushed my cock between his ass cheeks.  
“Oh hell yeah” he moaned as my cock entered him.  
Immediately, he pushed back and took my cock all the way in.  
“Shit…oh fuck man” I moaned as his muscly butt sucked on my cock  
He groaned as I began fucking him. 

While the ally was dark, I could still make out his pale ass cheeks jiggling with every thrust.  
“Yeah…yeah…yeah oh yeahh” he droned out as I fucked him  
His ass felt incredible, perfectly tight with the right sucking actions on every thrust. He was obviously a very experienced bottom.  
“Fuck me!” he moaned, his accent turning me on even more  
“God you are super” I moaned as his hole squeezed me tighter  
We fucked for a few more minutes until I felt my load rising up. I barely managed to tell him, but he kept pushing back on me, and then I blew deep into him, coating his insides in my cum.  
“Fuck yeah mate, fill me up” he moaned  
I pulled out, he turned around and we kissed.

“How about you fuck me now with that super cock?” I asked  
I pulled my own jeans down. He surprised me by picking me up and holding me against the wall. I too was a big guy, 6’3, but he held me there like was a piece of paper. He spat on his fingers and roughly pushed them into my hole. It burned, but in a good way.  
He then roughly pushed his large cock into my hole. Eagerly, I thrust back onto it, taking it deep into my hole.  
“Shit yeah” he moaned  
“God you’re big” I moaned

He roughly fucked me against the wall, rapidly thrusting in and out of my hole. I was gasping; my cock was rock hard once again. I couldn’t believe my luck. I had fucked Superman and was getting fucked by him.  
“FUCK YEAH!” I shouted as I felt him strike my spot and cum deep into me.  
His breath was ragged as he came down from his high. He gently put my legs down as I stood looking at him.  
“That was the best sex I’ve had in years” I said to him  
“Thanks…but it shouldn’t have happened” he replied  
“I won’t tell anyone….I promise”  
“Thanks Dan” he smiled  
“But…”  
His face dropped.  
“I want to fuck that big ass of yours again sometime” I smiled  
He looked at me before smiling.  
“I would love to have that big cock in my hole again” he replied...

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic written.
> 
> I love Henry Cavill, I find him to be one of the most gorgeous men on the planet!
> 
> what do you think of Henry?  
> Let me know...


End file.
